<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Drama by BooksandKpop</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23984605">Drama</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooksandKpop/pseuds/BooksandKpop'>BooksandKpop</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Click Songfics [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Drama, M/M, Matsuhana are huge gossips, Seijoh four friendship, Songfic, they're dicks but you can't hate them really</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:55:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23984605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooksandKpop/pseuds/BooksandKpop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumour had it that if you had a secret, Hanamaki and Matsukawa knew about it. </p><p>(Rumour had it that they started that rumour too.)</p><p> </p><p>"So we’re caught up in drama"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, side Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Click Songfics [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716856</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Drama</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The next part of my The Click songfics series! This one is based off the song <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tD6KJ7QtQH8">Drama</a> which is a very fun song. Originally I had a different pairing in mind for this one, but I'm a sucker for Matsuhana so here we are! I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>When did all my friends become so loud?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The incessant banging on the door should have been a signal to drag himself out of bed. Instead, Takahiro rolled over onto his side facing away from the noise and placed a pillow over his head. There was a brief moment of silence and he sighed happily, only for the knocking to pick up again with an accompanying voice that he had grown too familiar with. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mattsun~ I know you had a late night but that doesn’t give you an excuse to skip out on getting breakfast with me!” Behind him, Takahiro felt the mattress shift and whined at the cold air that crept in under the covers when Matsukawa climbed out of bed to go answer the door. He just buried himself deeper into the blanket and tried to make himself as small as possible. The last thing they needed this morning was to deal with their nosey friend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately, a hungover Matsukawa at eight in the morning was no match for a bright and eager Oikawa Tooru. “Oh you do look rough this morning, don’t you! No worries, buying me coffee and a bagel is the best hangover cure.” He barged his way into the room with ease, voice loud and teasing. Takahiro resisted the temptation to slide off the bed and curl up against the wall, and instead settled for holding his breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But karma was a bitch, and all the teasing they had given Oikawa for the last few weeks about his newest crush was coming back to bite them. “Well well well, what might this lump under the covers be?” A heavy weight landed right on Takahiro’s side and caused him to yelp in pain. He didn’t even have a chance to catch his breath before the duvet and pillow over his head were pulled back and he was subjected to Oikawa’s scandalised gasp and the bright light in the room. “MAKKI?!” Rolling onto his back, he squinted at the figure of his friend hovering over him and then glanced over to where Matsukawa was standing with his arms crossed over his chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you so loud in the mornings?” Through his shock, Oikawa still managed a pout at the comment. Even hungover, they knew just how to push the brunettes buttons. When no retort immediately followed Takahiro pushed himself up so he was sitting up, leaning forward a little. His stomach protested, as did his head. They really had gone overboard last night, it was probably the last round of shots that Semi had pushed on them. “If you’re going for breakfast leave me your key so I can go beg coffee from your neighbours.” Matsukawa shrugged and moved out of the room with a yawn, probably going to shower. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa was definitely not going to let this go. Not when both he and Matsukawa were only in their boxers and there were definitely scratch marks on the taller male’s back. Takahiro knew not to hold out hope that their friend hadn’t seen them. All he could do was stretch his sore muscles and wait for the inevitable questions. He could however make a wish that maybe Oikawa would keep his voice down a little, even if it was a fruitless endeavour. He was many things, but quiet was certainly not a word anyone would use to describe their friend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>When did all our problems get so small?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the grand scale of things, the corner store closest to his dorm running out of his favourite flavour of ice cream wasn’t a monumental problem. In fact, it was barely a problem at all considering they had his second favourite, and there was another store less than a fifteen-minute walk away. But Issei still felt slighted by the small inconvenience that he had been dealt. He decided to walk to the other store. It was a nice day and there was a bakery next door to it that might have some fresh profiteroles he could pick up for Hanamaki.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa had finally gotten over the betrayal of them not telling him they were together. It had been blessedly quiet for about three days while their friend sulked about being left out, and then he came barging back into their lives because he needed people to vent to about his crush. The whining and clinginess were worth all the blackmail material they were acquiring on him. Again, small problems. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Issei spotted one of his classmates walking on the other side of the street. He had one arm slung casually over the shoulders of a shorter guy, who seemed to be flushed a pretty shade of pink. Once he had snapped a photo of the couple he continued on his way. They had a class together tomorrow just before lunch, which was the optimal time for teasing questions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lots of people tended to avoid casual conversation with him and Hanamaki, especially if they were together. They had gotten a reputation over the last two years around the university of being the kind of people you don’t want to know any of your secrets. Which was fair. It wasn’t like they ever did anything bad with their knowledge, but sometimes you just needed a free coffee or an invite to a party. Little things. It wasn’t like either of them were too bothered. They had each other and Oikawa. And maybe if their brunette friend got his act together, their close circle of friends could incorporate one more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe we're addicted to it all</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The drama is dangerous</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But it's so exciting to us</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah! Fuck that stings.” Matsukawa muttered apologies as he cleaned the grazed skin on Takahiro’s hands and arms as gently as he could. They weren’t too bad thankfully, but it would be a pain to write for the next few days. Once his boyfriend was finished he stood up from where he had been kneeling next to the couch and moved to put away the first aid kit. Takahiro went to the bathroom to examine the damage properly. He had been expecting the guy from the bar to be pissed at him, but he had pegged him more as a verbal fighter than a physical one. Those scrawny arms had sure packed a surprising punch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Apart from the small scrapes on his hands and arms from where he braced himself against the wall, there was a bruise beginning to colour on his left cheekbone and an ache in his knee. Not the worst outcome. At least the blonde guy had been seemingly satisfied by his two good swings and left before Takahiro could retaliate. He definitely would have made the situation worse for himself by egging him on. It wasn’t his fault though, the attempted flirting he had to bear witness to was horrifically embarrassing. Really, Takahiro was doing the guy a favour by calling him out on it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He made his way back to the living room and curled up beside Matsukawa on the couch. His boyfriend had been watching a movie when Takahiro had stumbled through their front door half an hour ago. It sucked that he barely had gotten to drink enough to get tipsy before getting into a fight. But this was better. “So, did you catch his name?” Lips were pressed gently to his temple and Takahiro gleefully admitted he did. Even better, he got the name of the boy who had been on the receiving end of the bad flirting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So maybe their knowledge of things that were supposedly secret got him and Matsukawa into more trouble than they would like to admit. Icy glares and not-so-quiet curses thrown in their directions were easy enough to brush off with a smile or a wink, but the cuts and bruises were a little more of a pain to deal with. Not that either of them were going to stop. There was a certain kind of high that came with knowing about the crush student body president had for one captain of the volleyball team, and the knowledge that Mr Refreshing knew that they knew. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi, being the closet nerd he is, had compared them to dragons who hoarded secrets instead of gold. Takahiro had liked that a lot. It made them sound mysterious, and dangerous. Holding all of these secrets certainly came with risks, but it was worth it for the buzz that crawled under his skin as Matsukawa whispered new words against the shell of his ear, or the spark in his eyes when Takahiro showed him a photo he had taken. They were in too deep, there was no stopping now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Recently he said that she said that we said that he said some shit about me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tuesdays were one of Issei’s favourite days of the week. So much happened on a Tuesday. It was the day when whispers about weekend antics began to spread from mouth to mouth, and the Monday hangovers had faded into irritable exhaustion. There was very little that was more satisfying than watching the carefree personas of his classmates crack under the weight of rumours buzzing around a lecture theatre.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It only made it even more exciting when the rumours were about him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At lunch time he found his friends in their spot under one of the large oak trees in the quad. It was where he and Hanamaki had met each other, where they both had met Oikawa, and where Oikawa had spotted Iwaizumi for the first time. Definitely their spot. Even better was that no one else ever tried to take it. Someone had started a rumour that somehow anything that was said under the tree would find its way to him and Hanamaki’s knowledge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Babe, you’ll never guess what I heard this morning.” Hanamaki barely looked up from his arm wrestling match with Iwaizumi. So far his boyfriend had yet to win even one, and it was starting to grate on him. Issei would never tell that Iwaizumi had started going to the gym even more often after one close call. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa managed to drag his eyes away from his own boyfriend’s arms to greet Issei with a bright smile, and gestured for him to take the open space next to him. He did so graciously, stretching his long legs straight out in front of him. The sun was warm today, it was nice. Eventually the match ended in another win for Iwaizumi and Hanamaki crawled into Issei’s lap with a pout. He kissed it away softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were all tucking into their lunch when his boyfriend finally acknowledged that Issei had said something earlier. “Mmhmm, you remember Azumane don’t you?” The tall man had been in one of Hanamaki’s lectures last semester. If you didn’t look too closely you could call him intimidating, but he was really just a large bundle of nerves. They had picked up on his infatuation for the much shorter, younger guy from the student council very quickly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course I remember him, I wonder if his little crush has gone anywhere yet.” Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and Oikawa giggled. They may not be as actively invested in the secrets of their fellow classmates, but they certainly never objected to being privy to the information. Oikawa was worse than Iwaizumi, but the shorter male kept his boyfriend in check most of the time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hanamaki usually just made Issei worse. “Well, he found me after my tutorial this morning and asked could he speak to me.” That gained a few raised eyebrows. Issei grinned as the attention of the other three was now solidly on him. “Apparently, he was at a party on Saturday night with a few of our favourite people in attendance.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had dirt on a lot of people in the university; classmates, sports stars, student council members - even a few of the lecturers. Most people tended to ignore them, or air their laundry themselves so that neither Hanamaki or Issei could do it for them. But there were certain people who either never learned, or secretly got off on knowing that their secrets were held by them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“According to dear sweet Azumane, that pretty girl with glasses Shimizu told everyone at the party that we were spreading rumours about Sawamura. Those rumours being that everyone’s favourite volleyball captain was dishing hate on little old me.” It was a case of he-said-she-said, and Issei had needed to ask a few questions to make sense of Azumane’s worried ramblings. He had seemed worried about getting caught talking to Issei, which was fair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hanamaki leaned in closer with a wicked grin on his face. Issei admired the way the sunlight made his hair look rose-gold more than just pink and how his eyes glittered like they held a thousand stars. “So either darling Sawamura was actually dissing you, or someone else is trying to start shit.” It was thrilling, the rush of electricity that jolted through him as his lips slowly grew into their own grin. This was going to be fun. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But I'm so caught up in drama</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Everybody's talking</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Everybody's talking now</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>